


Signs of Affection

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - JuHaku [22]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: JuHaku Week, M/M, Prompt: Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judar doesn't need Hakuryuu's words to tell him that he loves him – the fact that he stands by his side no matter what, waking up at ass o'clock in the morning to cook his favorite meals when he's about to have a long day ahead, getting into fights with his friends if they say something bad about him – those are more than enough. [OMG MORE FLUFFY AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs of Affection

•••

"…What the hell are you doing, Hakuryuu?"

Judar's not sure what kind of god he has pissed off right now, but he's seriously repenting for his sins okay.

Sure, Hakuryuu's more than sexy and beautiful and adorable and Judar loves him so much—but wow, he really doesn't look like that, all pouty lips and pink cheeks and teary eyes—okay, _fine_ , he's still so damn beautiful. But the scene looks horrible, because Hakuryuu looks like he'd rather die thrice over than be here in Judar's bed and that's just not cool.

Judar's not sure where Hakuryuu got this horrible idea of dressing up like a stereotypical maid from those maid cafes that Kouha liked to insult. But okay—so he'll be clear, he thinks Hakuryuu looks quite fetching in those clothes – but that's because Hakuryuu looks awesome no matter what he wears. It comes with the territory of being Hakuryuu. But Hakuryuu, while looking fetching and tempting, looks like a centipede crawled into his ear and died or something equally unpleasant.

And Judar _understands_ , because Hakuryuu has always hated physical contact and has never done anything that required him showing more skin than strictly necessary. Judar _knows_ that it's part because of the scars from that fire and mostly because of the people's reactions to seeing a scarred man with a prosthetic arm that he also instinctively (even if he denies it) hates his own body. Judar _appreciates_ that Hakuryuu is making an effort to not flinch so hard every time they're together, but—there's no need to be like this.

It's their first anniversary and Hakuryuu doesn't need to do something stupid like wearing revealing clothing while parroting rehearsed words about how he wants Judar to touch him when he so obviously doesn't want to. Judar almost wants to shake Hakuryuu and ask him to reveal who the fuck gave him this idea, but that can wait.

Right now, Judar needs to make Hakuryuu understand that doesn't need any grand gestures of affection or any drastic cosplays to know that Hakuryuu wants to be with him.

"You know that you don't have to do this, right?" Judar's fingers slowly smooth down the too-short skirt, tugging at the flared ruffles as low as they can, before giving up and just reaching for the blanket and wrapping it over Hakuryuu's legs, making him look like a weird mermaid hybrid. "We don't need to do anything too crazy for our anniversary."

Hakuryuu's eyebrow rises at that and Judar grins. Maybe the world is ending, because he's actually advocating against craziness.

"We can just watch a movie or something."

Hakuryuu looks at him, assessing him. There's a shadow of his smile there, not the polite ones he gives out freely to all of his acquaintances, but the smile that speaks volumes of uncertainty. Judar slowly makes himself comfy beside Hakuryuu, his left arm going around the other's shoulders, while his right hand reaches for Hakuryuu's both wrists.

Judar hates saying these thoughts out loud, not because he's embarrassed, but because he's not sure if they make that much sense when outside of his mind. But it looks like Hakuryuu needs to hear them, so he will.

"You don't need to do this or to tell me you love me – yes, I heard you practicing in the mirror earlier this morning, the walls are thin – just the fact that you stand by my side no matter how many fuckups I commit, that you wake up at ass o'clock in the morning to cook my favorite meals even if you just pulled an all-nighter, that you get into catfights – yes, they totally are catfights, chibi uploaded the video, you can hate him later – with that idiot blond if he says something bad about me – those are way more than enough, you know?"

Hakuryuu's ducking his head – typical Hakuryuu. He's probably trying to control himself as always, because he's still allergic to showing his emotions more freely. That's okay – Judar understands the way his body trembles against his.

"Who cares if your exes left you because you wouldn't put out or you don't like them touching you? I'll kill them. They're just stupid losers, Hakuryuu. Don't think of any of that when you have me."

Judar watches the tip of Hakuryuu's nose turn slowly back to its normal color, his fire-engine red blush receding after a few minutes.

When Hakuryuu looks at him, his expression is back to its usual cocky self.

"You're such a sappy idiot, Judar."

"And you loooooove it~♪"

" _Shut up_."

(But he doesn't deny it, which is one point to Judar.)

Hakuryuu will eventually find a way to express his affection more comfortably, but until that day comes, even if that day never comes, Judar's more than fine with this.

He understands Hakuryuu best after all.

••• **end**


End file.
